In recent years, venoms of insects and arachnids, in particular spiders and scorpions, have been investigated as a potential source of biologically active substances for use in various fields such as medicine and agriculture. Examples of such work include:
EP Patent Application, Publ. No. 208 523 A2: Glutamate Antagonists Isolated from New World Spiders Argiope trifasciata and Araneus gemma.
EP Patent Application, Publ No. 156 540: Glutamate Receptor Inhibitor obtained from Nephila clavata.
Grishin et al., 1986. "Ion Channel Blocker from the Venom of Argiope lobata" Biorg. Khim. 12(8):1121-1124.
Usherwood et al., 1984. "Glutamate Channel Blockade by Venoms of Argiope trifasciata and Araneus gemma" J. Physiol. Paris 79:241-245.
Aramaki et al. 1986. "Glutamate Potential Suppressor from Nephila clavata and Nephila maculate" Proc. Japan Acad. 62, Ser B:359-362.
Usherwood et al., 1985. "Antagonism of Glutamate Receptor Channel Complexes by Spider Venom Polypeptides" Neurotoxicology 6(2):239-250.
Adams et al. 1986. "Synaptic Toxins from Agelenopsis aptera" Insect Neurophysiology, Borkovec et al., Eds. Humana Press, Clifton, N.J. 397-408.
Bracon hebetor (also known as Habrobracon hebetor and Microbracon hebetor) is a small (ca. 2 mm, less than 1 mg) ectoparasitic wasp, which has a venom that is paralytic to lepidopterans (Drenth, D. 1974, Toxicon 12:189-192). The quest to identify toxins in B. hebetor venom has continued for several years (see, e.g. Visser et al, 1976, Toxicon 14:357-307; Visser et al, 1983, Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 75B:523-530; and Spanjer et al, 1977, Toxicon 15:413-421). Most attempts have been frustrated by the lability of the toxins. Two protein toxins (mol. wt. 44 and 57 kda) have been purified and partially characterized, but they represent only 2% of the original insecticidal activity (Visser et al, supra, 1983). More recently, Slavnova et al, 1987 Doklady Akademii Nauk USSR 297:492-494 reports isolation of a toxin having a mass of 18 kda.